


Holy Demons

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, crossover pairngs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome higarashi died....not from Naraku like most thought, but by her own comrades so they could have the cursed shikon no tama to themselves. It wasn't her time to die....and because she died in the wrong era...soul society knew nothing about her...so they couldn't come for her soul. While turning into a Hollow and thanks to the demon blood from the adoption with Kanna, Kagura, and shippo, mixed with her miko powers she didn't become a real hallow...but a creature that developed from the hallows.</p><p>Now five-hundred years later since Kagome has been active, she usually keeps to herself. But with the disturbances she felt recently, curiosity gets to her to investigate, and finds out that a war broke out between hallows and soul society. Not belonging to either side, Kagome sits back and watches but when the outcome of the world starts to hang on their shoulders she can't help but get involved.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Demons

  
  


Chapter One:

  
  


White sand that seemed to glow on its own, a dark night sky with a waning moon, and no plant life aside from a dead tree ever so often… if a certain being like Kagome wasn’t so used to these surroundings, she would’ve thought it was hauntingly ethereal. But after being here for almost more than five hundred years, it was nothing new to her.

  
  


Looking across the sea of sand, she moved her eyes to where the disturbance was again. It had been happening frequently, she could feel it....in more than one place. Something was going on and Kagome didn't know what it was.

  
  


Frowning Kagome's eyes narrowed, her eyes glowed a greenish blue/silver color before going back to greenish blue.

  
  


“It seems like something is starting.”

  
  


Kagome then started to make her way to where she could feel the disturbance, her movements so fast that it seemed like she was appearing here and there out of thin air. Once she was close to the site of the disturbance, her eyes came upon a castle that was almost just as white as the sand around her. Like the lifeless desert that was her home, it was hauntingly beautiful… like a foreign old castle at night. Her subtle admiration of the structure was cut short when she heard a loud BOOM coming from inside the castle.

  
  


“hmmm” she gave a smirk and headed to the castle. There was something there....she wanted to know what was going on.....she hadn't had contact with others for a long time. It was about time she did.

  
  


Walking into the castle-like structure, she looked around. Everything was white, which seemed to be the color of the hallows. Feeling another burst of energy, she moved faster, she didn't want to get there and everything was over, as she ran past a big set of doors she felt another set of energy signals behind the door.

  
  


She stopped, and looked at the door. The door itself was huge but she didn’t pay any mind to the size. She was more focused on the fluctuations of energy and the noise that was going on behind the door.

  
  


She could hear male grunts and yells, as well as explosions with the clangs of swords clashing. The corners of Kagome’s mouth lifted in excitement before walking up to the door and pushed it open and her eyes were met with… a male almost similar to her but had blue light blue hair, partial mouth of a hollow’s mask on the right side of his face, and was dressed in White Hakama and a white top that looked like a modern jacket, and a hole in his stomach.

  
  


With a soft blink, Kagome realized that this guy was created from a Hollow… she never really saw a being like this.

  
  


The one he was facing, she could see that it was a Shinigami with hair as orange as a tabby cat’s fur. His shinigami uniform was different from the standard with a trench-like haori and the standard black hakama. And his Zanpakuto was black from the hilt to the entire blade. From what she could sense, there was something much darker within the depths of his soul… something dark and wild, itching for a good fight and bloodshed.

  
  


Kagome stayed in the shadows watching the fight, her blood was pulsing with excitement, and just as the the boy with orange hair which she dubs, 'Tabby-chan...' was about to make a big move the wall by by him shattered, the pieces of the wall scattered across the room.

  
  


She dodged one huge piece of the wall by a hair as the blue haired guy landed in front of her, not noticing that she was behind him. But it did look like Tabby-chan took notice of her and seemed curious yet surprised by her appearance. At his confusion and surprise, Kagome sent him a smirk with a little wave without alerting the male in front of her.

  
  


Internally, Ichigo was a bit freaked to see that there was someone else in the room with him and Grimmjow. He was certain that he and the fourth Espada were the only ones within the space. The girl looked about his age, maybe a year or two older with long black hair with stands of silver and her eyes that were somewhat hidden by her bangs. On top of her head were what looked like cat ears that looked like were made of bone and behind her, slowly swaying from side to side was a cat tail that was similar. And lastly on her arms and legs were armor that look like were also made of bone, very similar to that of Hollow masks. To make the armor look leather were spikes and claws.

  
  


At first, he thought that she was also an Espada because of her white clothes but he couldn’t see any holes on her body.

  
  


He saw her give a ghost of a smirk, as she disappeared and just as she disappeared the wall behind her came crashing in, and Chad came through.

  
  


With Kagome she couldn't help but give the tabby a little smirk, he seemed....oohhhhhh soooo tempting to tease. Her smirk grew just thinking of all the ways she could tease him.

  
  


She internally giggled before she saw a tall, dark-skinned boy walk through the hole he made in the wall. The traces of his Reiatsu were along the edges of the hole and the rubble on the ground, telling her that he was the one who destroyed the wall.

  
  


And behind the tanned boy were a couple of other individuals come through the wall. The ones in cream colored cloaks were shinigami while a boy in white and glasses… she didn’t know what he was but he wasn’t a normal human.

  
  


Grimmjow noticed that, after his friends arrived, Ichigo started looking around as if looking for something. Furrowing his brows a bit, he yelled out, “Oi! What the hell are you looking for?!”

He kept looking around, trying to ignore Grimmjow's insults. Ichigo couldn't find her, the girl that was in the room earlier.......where did she go?

  
  


“HEY BAKA! I'M TALKING TO YOU!” Grimmjow growled, trying to get the shinigami's attention, and it worked.

  
  


Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, “We aren't the only one's in this room.........i saw someone in here earlier.” He kept looking around, “she looked like one of you...but different.”

  
  


Grimmjow frowned at this. What was the orange top trying to say? There was no one else in the room except for him, Ichigo, and his friends. And what was he talking about? Like him but different…

  
  


“Quit trying to fuck with me. There’s no one else here except the two of us and your friends! And what do you mean different?”

  
  


“Well… Arrancar and Espada came from Hollows, so they should have a Zanpakuto and a hole somewhere on their bodies, right? Well, this girl I saw in here not too long ago was like she was in her form from when you release your Zanpakuto… but she doesn’t have a hole anywhere on her body from what I could see…” Ichigo tried explaining while not trying to act dumb.

He wasn’t hallucinating… that girl was here in this very room and was standing behind Grimmjow without the Espada knowing. But no he couldn’t see her anywhere! Wait… what was that movement in the shadows?\

  
  


Rukia and the others were confused by what Ichigo was trying to say and started looking around for the person he had seen. But so far, they couldn’t see anyone other than Grimmjow.

  
  


Kagome couldn’t keep the smile from her face when she heard Tabby-chan try telling his opponent about her… should she humor him and his friends and make her appearance? Or should she just keep to the shadows and watch what happens next?

  
  


Kagome smirked and jumped out of her hiding spot and reappeared next to 'Tabby-chan' and put her arms on his shoulder so her mouth was close to his ear and said for all to hear, “Looking for me Tabby-chan.” she grinned as everyone in the room stood still in shock. Kagome's tail swayed happily as she still leaned on the frozen boy.

  
  


Ichigo couldn’t move after feeling slender but now doubt, strong arms wrap around his shoulders nor did he hear the nickname she had given him. Glancing down at those arms, he recognized the boney armguards he remembered the girl had. The substitute Shinigami could feel her cool breath caress his neck and ear while also feeling her smile against his skin. He couldn’t feel her reiatsu but it was no doubt that she was unimaginably strong if she could dodge Grimmjow’s senses, as well as his friends.

  
  


Rukia and the others were frozen in shock, not able to believe that they couldn’t see this Arrancar-looking girl or even feel her reiatsu when she’s now in plain sight. Ichigo was right when she looked like she was in the form of an Arrancar’s released Zanpakuto but she didn’t have any holes on her body that were visible.

  
  


Opposite of Ichigo, Grimmjow was surprised by the girl’s appearance as well. In many ways, she looked similar to him when he releases his Zanpakuto but she still held her normal arms and legs. The bone just looked like armor and the bone on her forehead had a more cat-like look to it.

  
  


Noticing her white clothing, Grimmjow wondered, ‘Is she a new Espada that Aizen created without our knowing…?’

  
  


“Oi! Who the hell are you?” Renji demanded after recovering from his shock. His hand on Zabimaru in case the girl decided to injure Ichigo or attack them.

  
  


Kagome glanced at the red-haired Shinigami with her arms still around Ichigo’s shoulders before giving a coy grin, answering, “Who am I?” she could see that ‘Tabby-chan’s’ friends were tense but smiled at them anyway before wraping her arms more firmly around Ichigo, “I am not a Hollow, that’s for sure. Nor am I a Shinigami, Vizard, or human. I belong to neither worlds but I reside in the white sands of Hueco Mundo…”

  
  


They all looked confused when she had said this, “ What do you mean...you have to be something!”

  
  


Kagome glanced over at the red head who said that, she let Tabby-chan go and re appeared by the porcupine, “ Well I am not any of them.” She whispered into his hear as her arms where around his neck and breast against his back.

  
  


Despite Renji’s predicament, Ishida pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before asking, “Then what exactly are you?” From what little he could sense from her, this girl felt pure but neutral; it was neither evil nor good despite that her appearance almost seemed to scream evil.

Kagome chuckled at the blue eyed boy in white before letting Renji go and appearing in front of Ishida, making him take a step back in surprise while his friends prepared to attack if she made a move to attack the Quincy. 

  
  


After looking in the eye for a moment, Kagome gave him a soft smile before replying to him, “Wouldn’t we both like to know…” Ishida blinked at her answer before she continued, “I know how I was created… but I don’t know what I am. I look like an Arrancar but I can purify any Hollow I come across, almost like a Shinigami… but I was created from a normal human soul…” she then chuckled before resting her forehead on Ishida’s, “It’s really quite a mystery… one I’ve tried solving for almost five centuries…”

  
  


“Oi! Cut the Chit-chat! Did Aizen send you?!” Came Grimmjow’s impatient yell, making Kagome look at him with a light frown, obviously annoyed at how impatient he was while confused as to who this Aizen character was…

  
  


Kagome gave them the, 'who is that look' before asking. "And Aizen is, who exactly.......another hallow?" Kagome blinked....."Wait...he is.........a .......... HOLY ANGEL!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it. Pick who you want Kagome with, and what side she should be on! Review! That makes me update the story ya review faster!!


End file.
